I Miss You
by Mama Link
Summary: Volga had lived his life with the ones he cherished nearest to his heart — he understood that. Of course, Link was topping that list, and he would forever be. Even in the afterlife, where Link still asks about food.


_**OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE**_

 **THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SONGFIC but it obviously was not ; A ; if I make anyone like sad or anything I'm sO SORRY**

 **of course Fi, Zelda, Link, and Volga do not belong to meeeeeee!**

* * *

 _"Am I allowed to open my eyes?"_

 _"Just one moment. Goodness. You humans are so impetuous — not to mention, utterly impatient."_

 _"I'm more patient than most! C'mon, Volga, pleeeeeeease?"_

 _"No."_

 _Link's lower lip protruded out in a classic pout, svelte hands pressed firmly both of his azure eyes. Ever since becoming well-informed of the detail that Volga could use watercolours, the blond had pestered him time after time to have the dragon knight paint him. He believed the dragon being fairly clumsy with brushes and anything of the like, however, Link was proved to be misguided._

 _As of now, Volga was taking his sweet time in putting the finishing touches on the contours of the hero's face, dotting freckles here and there. He was intentionally prolonging Link's suspense — he could virtually sense it; the blond just about dancing with surpressed excitement. The dragon knight's lips tipped upwards into a smile as his verdant eyes caught Link's foolish grin, and his sylphlike fingers parted juuuuust a millimeter._

 _"Are you doooonnnneeeee?"_

 _"No! I am not. I will give it to you when I give it to you."_

 _"I get the feeling you're just taking forever on purpose!"_

 _"Am not."_

 _"Am too!"_

 _Link ruptured into embarrassed giggles, conjuring up this… odd mixture of a squeal and a laugh. It caused the ever-so-stoic dragon knight to laugh, but he was rapid to substitute it with a cough. He'd never voice this, but he loved this: when the blond was on a sugar rush, bouncing about and practically hugging everybody that dared step within his eyesight, and was so bubbly and giggly. It was nothing short of adorable._

 _Volga raised his brush, and, with a swift movement of his muscular arm, pressed a brown dot on the boy's diminutive, rosy nose. Link squealed vociferously in astonishment; grasping the princess's nearby blanket, and feverishly scrubbed at his nose._

 _"Personally, you deserved that."_

 _"You're a meanie! Is it done?"_

 _"As I said: humans are tremendously impatient. I was about so sign it.."_

 _"You didn't have to put a dot on my nose! Jeez…"_

 _The dragon knight rolled his eyes at the smallest trace of whining in the blond's sweet voice, instructing that the hero hold his hands out — BUT KEPT HIS EYES CLOSED. When he obeyed, and was permitted to see it, his azure eyes fluttered open, and instantaneously brightened in happiness._

 _"Ooohhh! It's so pretty. I love it. Thank you so much," Link affirmed, pressing a simple kiss to the dragon knight's cheek, before resuming to appreciate the painting, done in fairly lovely shades. "It's perfect. I wish I could paint like you. The most I can do is coloured pencil, and.."_

 _"And?"_

 _"Those aren't fun sometimes. You can't mark on anyone's face!"_

 _Volga's grin morphed into a smirk, and, with a jest of teasing, he avowed, "That's so rough, isn't it? I request you draw_ me _."_

 _"Noooooo! Now I'm too nervous to.. compared to this? Coloured pencil will look pathetic."_

 _Link's simpering smile warmed the dragon knight's heart; the cinnamon sprinkle of freckles across his nose scrunching up at his nose was tapped. "What was that for?"_

 _"You do it to me all the time. What is it… ah, yes. I'm merely pressing your 'happy button' boy."_

* * *

Memories were the soul torturer of the dragon. Volga couldn't escape them, or hide from them; they were the worst kind of monster.

His knees were tucked against his chest, and his emanciated arms were encircled around his shins. If you ever told Volga you would never imagine him in this position, at first, he would laughed, and have the same opinion with you. But now, his thoughts were driving him into madness.

He loathed what his past held — all memories, that never seemed to escape him. They were like shards of glass; each beautiful one cutting his insides. Yes, he had numerous battle scars, and unnumerable experiences with pain. And nothing amounted to this.

He and Link spent so many amazing years together. But it was gone — just like a blink.

Where the dragon knight was, was on an overhanging cliff over the sparring fields. The sky was filled with lavender and indigo clouds, obscuring the first lucid snowflakes of the night in the sky. Link would have curled beside him, and create euphonious noises, and conjure up remarks of how much he loved sitting with him at night.

Volga's head throbbed from the need of sleep. His body tucked itself in even further; as if he could curl into a firm ball, he wouldn't have to face reality, he would be protected from all that there was. But he would have to live with himself, still, with the memories and the devastation swirling about in his head.

Just days ago, he witnessed the boy be taken down on the , god. Every time Volga blinked, he could sense Link's crying and pleading for his comrades, for the dragon knight — but if _Link_ couldn't defeat the enemy, how could they?

"Volga, I detect a sadness radiating from you. This has to do with Link, yes?"

The dragon knight brought a well-built hand to his cheeks; his palm scurrying to wipe at the translucent trails of emotions trickling down his cheekbones. The sword spirit settled beside him, eyeing him curiously (that is how Volga took it — her expression was always difficult to comprehend).

To salvage his pride, Volga glowered at Fi, yet rested his chin on his knees.

"I… get the sense that, yes, it is. We all are distressed at the loss of the hero — you the most. You yearn for his presence, do you not?"

 _And his blue eyes, and warm vanilla scent of his hair. I just miss him. I wish he could come back._

"…. yes. I miss Link more than you know."

"May I inquire why?"

The sword spirit's head inclined; blank, blue eyes seeming to stare at the dragon knight with an unidentifiable intensity. Volga couldn't help but to believe Fi was fortunate, for not being able to sense any type of emotion. He hadn't gotten the inside story of her, so he was not precisely certain about that fact.

"I knew who the boy was. We knew each other inside, and out. More often than not, we could talk about what was in our hearts — we could.. confide in each other. I saw within the atramentous crevices of his heart, he saw what lay within mine. L-Link was more than my friend, I…"

Volga ostracized how his voice cracked. Fi voiced nothing as the male firmly pressed masculine fingers against his verdant eyes, and as his breathing became laboured. Silence was all that met the peaks of his pointed ears as Volga bled the salt of his soul, and, for this, he couldn't be more thankful for the spirit's quietness.

* * *

Volga was naturally a selectively quiet man — but after the.. 'incident', he became ever more selectively mute, much like the blond had been. The less his name was spoken, the more the dragon thought about him.

His arrogance had virtually dissolved into nothing. This was something one never expected, never believed would occur, but it had. By now, his verdant eyes were no longer red and swollen; only infrequently willing to push more tears out whenever they deemed it was all right to.

Years passed, and years came. Hyrule was calm, for now.

"Volga. May I converse with you for a moment? We need to discuss.. well.."

The princess — pardon Volga — the recently named queen stopped him; her painfully reminiscent azure eyes filled to the brim with concern. The contours of the woman's face had altered little to none at all during the years. It aggrieved Volga to speculate what the boy would look like at this age…

Zelda vigilantly observed the dragon's islamic green eyes lower to the floor fleetingly; his messy, white hair veiling his eyes. She bent, peering at the man's forlorn expression.

"I-I just.. I really miss Link."

"Yes. We all do. I recognise you do most of all — I at all times have," the blonde affirmed in hushed tones; averse with continuing with the sensitive subject. "I've… taken notice that you used to blankly look through his weapons, his sketchbooks. I take it.. you wished for anything to bring him back?"

Her query was responded with a sigh, as soft as a draft in the treetops. Zelda observed him turn his head, and gaze mindlessly out of the window beside them, as the pristine, blue skies. She imagined it harmed his heart to stare at the lovely shade of blue.

"I also once took notice that you had his scarf pressed against your nose. Were you.."

"I just miss him. That is all. I-I still smell him sometimes, and I… it.. i-it makes me nostalgic. You d-don't understand how much I would adore to bring him back," came the other male's whisper, his muscular arms wrapping about himself in a manner the blonde never thought she would witness.

She was muted for a moment, before she stepped off into a room. When she returned, it was with a rolled up tube — distinguishing the colour, Volga's heart ached as it was handed it to him.

"He knew you would outlive him," Zelda avowed in a soft voice, viewing how delicately the man's massive hands unrolled it; green eyes widening with recognition, and an overwhelming melancholy feeling. How the newly named queen managed to salvage the astounding colour all of this time, the dragon would never question.

Done in coloured pencil, Link had long ago drawn him and Volga sitting together in the shade beneath a vast tree, joyous as can be. The sky was shaded with a palette of rosewood, gold, persimmon, and burnt umber (perhaps this was intentional, to reflect the dragon's armour choice). As the queen uncomplainingly awaited Volga's response, Zelda monitored the swirling emotions within the unrestricted depths of his eyes.

"Volga?"

"W-When.. how did.. I.."

"He gave this to me to hold on to some time ago. I.. intended to give it to you sooner, but it is… virtually impossible to locate you properly. I was fortunate you were inside my castle today."

On the verge of the bottom, the dragon knight discovered Link's handwriting — beautiful as art. Once the note was read, and the paper was tenderly rolled back up, Volga made the initial contact with another person in _years_ : he hugged Zelda, wetting the shoulder of her dress with his tears. As awkward as the situation must have appeared to passing guards, the queen paid no mind, and allowed the grieving dragon to liberate all the emotions built inside of him.

* * *

Volga had lived his life with the ones he cherished nearest to his heart — he understood that. Of course, Link was topping that list, and he would forever be.

He got to witness Zelda's son — who bore so much resemblance to his lover — inherit the throne once the blonde woman had passed away. He even bore the boy's name, and his voice's range and tenderness was fairly accurate.

It had fractured Volga's heart, but he had befriended her son, never paying a vast amount of awareness as he jabbed at the dragon knight's age. The blond adored whenever the dragon chose to stop by, and pay a visit — typically because when he did, Volga would distribute stories of the Link he had loved, so dearly to his heart. He revealed that, during the days after the news of the blond's… defeat, Volga desired nothing more than to pass; due to the one knowing him best would know nothing more.

The dragon knight was finally blessed with his wish.

This was only discovered when the dragon's breathing became irregular, and it dramatically began to slow. His skin paled, and even the apexes of his well-built fingers began to turn blue. And this was it. His verdant eyes fluttered shut, and, upon opening, Link was calling for him; squealing in delight, and his azure eyes were bright and joyous — as was his grin. Volga was convinced he had duplicated the utterly lovable expression; his arms open. The instant Link realised he was bestowed the go-ahead, he ran straight into the dragon knight's arms, effectively knocking the both of them down.

The dragon's burst of laughter was muffled as the blond kisses him, expressions so joyous, their cheeks would probably hurt soon. Right now, Volga loved the way his lips tipped upwards, the way his cheek dimples crinkle, and even way his teeth are flawlessly aligned. The warm glow his happiness gives makes the dragon knight feel just that little bit more human.

"I've missed you _so_ much! I've been waiting for you forever. You have no idea," the boy affirmed, svelte fingers nonchalantly occupying himself with the dragon's white hair.

"As have I. I don't have the faintest thought as to why I waited so long to say this, but I love you. I always have, and I always will. I will be kind to you. I will never grow angry with you. I understand that you are not perfect, and I still want to be there for you. You are important to me. I will protect you. I will be there for you. I—"

"Oh, I get it. Don't worry — I love you, too. You're my everything! If any Moblins show up, I swear to God, though. I doubt it, but I will get my revenge one of these days.."

Link rolled his azure eyes in a theatrical manner; smiling foolishly as he rose, assisting his lover in rising. Resting a svelte hand on Volga's forearm, Link queried, "You think there's anything to eat here? I love you and all, and you better believe I'm willing to share my food with you."

* * *

 **o u o**

 **/nudge nudge**


End file.
